Let There Be Snow
by Selyne Nightshade
Summary: No one stayed behind at Hogwarts except Sel. And being all by herself, of course she's sad. How can our beloved Potions Master help cheer her up? This story is part of the series, Selene Lily Potter.


Let There Be Snow

_No one stayed behind at Hogwarts except Sel. And being all by herself, of course she's sad. How can our beloved Potions Master help cheer her up? This story is part of the series, __Selene Lily Potter__._

_**Author's Note: **__I wrote this story back in 2008 as a Christmas fic for Potions and Snitches. So I thought I'd put it on here two. It's kind of s spin-off of Selene Lily Potter. I hope you all enjoy this and please review! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! _

_Selyne _

***_Selene_***

Selene Lily Potter was depressed. Her first Christmas without the Dursley's and it stunk. She wasn't mad at her friends for wanting to be with their families, no way. She was happy for them, happy they at least had someone to share this special time with. But…it was lonely being alone.

Sighing she looked out the window. "And to top it off, there's no snow." Sel mumbled.

"Hey Selly!" a friendly voice bellowed.

Sel smiled and ran toward her giant friend. "Hi Hagrid, Happy Christmas," Sel said.

"Happy Christmas Sel, how are you?" Hagrid asked as he pulled a giant tree through the door.

Sel shrugged. "I'm ok." Been better, Sel thought sadly.

"No snow yet, huh?"

Sel shook her head.

"Hagrid," a voice sneered from behind them. "Even you must have noticed that."

Sel internally sighed. Yes, she understood why Sev had to act the way he did. But did he have to act…that mean?

"Come now Severus," Dumbledore approached them. "Even you must have _some _Christmas spirit."

Laughing to herself Sel jokingly thought. 'Wanna bet?' But then again she could be wrong.

Snape glared and sneered at Sel. Nodding to the headmaster he stomped off toward his dungeons.

Shaking his head Dumbledore sighed. "Selene, would you mind joining me for tea? I promise not to offer you any lemon drops."

Sel laughed and nodded. "Yes sir, I'd loved to." Together the two left the hall and headed toward the headmaster's office.

"Sugar plum drop, Selene?" Dumbledore offered her a purplish candy.

Laughing Sel accepted one. "I thought you weren't going to offer me any lemon drops?"

"I didn't." Dumbledore said innocently. "I offered you a _sugar plum _drop."

Sel smiled and shook her head. Dumbledore's sense of humor was one of the things she loved about the old man.

"So how has your holiday been so far?" Dumbledore asked.

Shrugging Sel said, "Ok."

"Hmm," He didn't look convinced. "I noticed that you seemed troubled. Am I right Selene?"

Sel looked up and sighed. "I'm…I miss my friends is all. It's nothing serious sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps you should visit Severus; I know he has no plans to leave the school."

Selene shook her head sadly. "I don't think he wants to see me. He's been moody lately."

"You don't say." Dumbledore said innocently.

Sel laughed. "More than usual I mean. I don't think he likes Christmas much."

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus…is a very secretive man. He doesn't like to show his feelings. Perhaps his apparent dislike for the holiday is really just him feeling lonely? Like you?"

Sel raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but…I don't want to make him mad if you're wrong. I'm already under the impression he's mad at me, I don't to make it worse." Shaking her head Sel sighed. "I don't know what to do Professor."

Dumbledore reached over and squeezed her hand. "You never know until you try." Leaning back into his chair he sighed. "Well, tonight's the big night. Do you think you have been good for Father Christmas?"

Sel raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I'm eleven, I don't believe in that anymore. I learned the truth a long time ago."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose until they were hidden by his equally white hair. "You don't believe? My dear child, of course Father Christmas is real. Who else brings me all of my lovely socks?"

Sel laughed, "Beats me."

Chuckling Dumbledore said kindly. "If you could have anything what would you want for Christmas?"

Sel blushed and looked down at her feet. "I…I'd want someone to share Christmas with. Normally I'd say I'd want a family, but I _know_ that's _never _going to happen. So…Yeah, all I want is someone to share Christmas with. Some snow would be nice too though." Sel laughed slightly.

Dumbledore nodded. A certain twinkle was in his eyes. And at the same time was missing. He was greatly saddened by Sel's heartfelt wish and thoughts. How lonely this girl must be. All she wanted was someone to share Christmas with? And some snow? Perhaps…Dumbledore nodded to himself. "Perhaps you should go eat some desert before I get there Selene. Unfortunately I have earned the reputation of eating the most on Christmas so people tend to get there before myself. 'Beat me to the punch'; I believe the muggle saying goes?"

Sel shook her head. Only Dumbledore could earn such a reputation. Well, perhaps Hagrid could. Standing Sel smiled and said gratefully. "Thanks for the tea and chat Professor, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, child," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. He had a plan.

Severus Snape sighed as he came out of the Pensieve. "I hadn't realized I'd been…moody. I believe her words were."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like Christmas, Albus. It reminds me to much of Lily," of when we were children.

"Perhaps, but doesn't young Selene remind you of Lily also? Or is that why you care for her…because she doesn't?"

"Of course not! I…" Taking a deep breath he looked Dumbledore right in the eye. "I care for her because she's her own person. I care for Selene just because she's Selene. Yes, she reminds me a great deal of Lily. She also reminds me of James bloody Potter. But they are not why I care for her, and that's all you need to know."

Severus plopped down onto his chair and held his head in his hands.

"And she cares for you, my boy. Every time she mentions you it's like someone turned on a light. And the same goes for you." Dumbledore leaned forward. "No one else is here, no one dangerous anyway. Perhaps you two could get together and celebrate the holiday?"

"Albus," Severus began.

"Severus, I know this is hard for you, that this time of the year brings you great pain. But this is a time to be grateful for things you have. Look at it this way Severus; you at least have memories of Lily, Selene doesn't. Think about that Severus, the very thing you have and should treasure is the one thing that that child wants most. Why not share it?"

Snape stared at his friend and mentor for a long time.

Dumbledore gently squeezed Severus' hand and got to his feet. "Happy Christmas, Severus." He then closed the door, leaving his Potions Master alone with his thoughts.

Selene sat by the lake ignoring the cold breeze. 'Jesus, you'd think we'd at least have ice; it's so cold!' She brought her hands up to her face and breathed warm air onto them.

"You should have a warmer cloak on." A voice said from behind her.

"S- Professor, what are you doing here?"

Severus wiped his wand out and did several complicated spells, and then as he pocketed it, he answered. "I-I thought you may want some company. However, if you'd prefer," he never got to finish.

"I'd love the company, Severus." Selene smiled brightly.

Severus smirked slightly and moved toward the bench Selene was sitting on. "You still should have a warmer cloak."

Sel blushed. "My relatives,"

Severus raised his hand. "Say no more." taking out his wand he gently tapped her cloak and murmured a warming charm. "Let me see your mittens."

Sel held up her hands and watched as her Professor and friend spelled her mittens dry and warm. "Thank you."

Severus sighed. "What have I told you about thanking me?"

Sel smiled. "I don't have to."

"Correct." Snape looked up at the sky, a sad expression on his face.

Sel looked up as well and saw a single star above them that shone brighter than all the other's. "You miss her don't you?" Sel whispered sadly.

Severus looked down at Sel, Sel looked up at him. They're eyes locked and a strange understanding passed between them.

"I do." Severus answered sadly.

Sel nodded and turned her gaze over to the lake. "Did my mum like to skate?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I once saw a picture of my Mum holding up a pair of skates," Sel swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "She looked really happy." Sel looked her friend in the eye. "Did she like to skate?" she repeated.

Severus snorted. "Your mother loved winter, Christmas, and everything that came with it. She was a wonderful skater." Severus's eyes saddened slightly. "Your mother would always drag me outside with her and we'd go skating on the river near our houses. I," Severus paused. This was one the few memories that hurt the most. "I taught her how to skate, we were both seven, I believe."

"You did?" Sel asked smirking.

"Indeed." Severus raised one of his brows when he noticed the young girls smirk. "Why?"

Sel shrugged. "No offense, but you don't seem the skating type."

"Oh really," Severus smirked one of his evil smirks. "And do you Miss Potter, know how to skate?"

Sel shook her head.

Still smirking Severus stood. "Then it's time you learned."

Selene's eyes widened. "But Severus, there's no ice."

"I can, in fact, see Miss Potter." Severus said as he pulled his wand out. "_**Incohare Glacies**_!" Suddenly the entire lake turned to solid ice.

Turning he handed Selene a pair of transfigured skates. "Put these on."

Sel eyed the skates. She was visibly nervous.

Severus looked Sel directly in the eye and said softly. "I won't let you fall." then he smirked. "Not at first anyway."

Selene laughed and nodded. Quickly she pulled the skates on.

Severus was the first to get out on the ice. And, despite the fact that he hadn't skated in years, he was still very good.

"Come on, Sel."

Sel stared at him like he had two heads. "You are really looking forward to me falling on my arse aren't you?"

Severus laughed. "Language, Potter. And yes, I think I will enjoy watching you fall. But I don't plan on letting you fall."

Sel took a deep breath, and stepped onto the ice. Once Sel was sure she had her balance she moved toward her teacher, and fell.

Severus caught her and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, your mother and I didn't get it the first time either. It takes practice."

Sel blushed. "Can I try again?"

"Certainly," Severus encouraged her.

For the next few hours the two practiced skating. And right when Severus was ready to call it a night Sel mastered it. Smiling and extremely proud of herself, Sel moved around the lake. Severus lips twitched slightly as he watched proudly as Selene skated around in circles. She really was a lot like Lily. Not just in looks but in personality too. Though there was no denying that Sel had her father's love of adventure, mischief, and Gryffindor bravery.

Shaking his head he thought for not the first time that year about how lucky he was to know Selene, and about how unlucky Lily and Potter were. They would never get the chance to know and teach this wonderful child, just like she'd never get the chance to know them. Suddenly Severus heard a 'humph'. Not three feet from him is Selene sprawled out on the ice.

For a moment the two stare at each other.

"I fell." Selene glares slightly, daring him to laugh.

Severus then throws his head back and laughs, the look on the child's face was priceless.

"Oh yes I'm sure this is simply hilarious Severus."

"Indeed." Severus takes out a handkerchief and wipes his eyes.

Slowly Sel sits up. "It wasn't that funny."

Severus continues to chuckle. "The look on your face was."

Sel opens her mouth to retort when something white, wet and cold hits her in the face.

"Snow!" Sel literally jumps up and looks around. Snow is falling. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow.

Sel explained. "I only wanted two things for Christmas, snow and someone to share Christmas with. And you gave me both Severus. Well, maybe not the snow, but," Sel shrugged.

"That's all you wanted?" Sel looked at her friend and mentor in confusion. "There's nothing else you wanted, nothing that you expect Father Christmas to bring you?"

Sel sighed. "You're not going to pull a Dumbledore on me, are you?"

"Pardon?"

"I don't believe in Santa. I learned a long time ago that there's no such thing. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were the ones putting the presents under the tree."

"Perhaps, seeing as from what you've told me your cousin isn't on the nice list. But that doesn't mean there's no Father Christmas."

"No? Then where has he been all my life? Because if Dudley gets things after the way he behaves then I'm as good as gold." Sel shook her head. "There are only two explanations as far as I'm concerned. Either there's no such thing as Father Christmas, or my Aunt and Uncle are right…I'm a freak." Sel looked down at the ice.

Severus felt rage toward the Dursley's. He was definitely going to pay them a visit before they got their hands Selene again. Slowly he knelt down in front of Sel and placed his forefinger under her chin. Once they had direct eye contact Severus spoke. "Selene Lily Potter, you are _**not**_ a freak. You are _**not **_bad. And you deserve so much, child. I'm sorrier than I can say about how your relatives have treated you. And if I could I'd take everything back. I'd take away your pain and bare it myself if I could."

Sel's eyes widened. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." Sel starred hard at Severus for a long time. Then, suddenly, she threw her skinny arms around Severus's neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much, Severus. Merry Christmas."

Severus hugged her back and whispered, "Merry Christmas, child."

As the two stood in the snow neither noticed the bells ringing and the reindeer flying across the sky. Nor did they notice the star they had been staring at had gotten much, much brighter.

"So what did you do during vacation?" Ron asked Sel as they sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, nothing much. Did you get my gift?"

"Yep. Thanks a bunch."

Hermione suddenly came down the stairs leading toward the girl's rooms. "Sel, this package was just delivered for you. I think it's a late Christmas present."

Sel's eyes widened. "Who else would send me a present?" Sel reached over and opened the package. Inside was a small red leather bound photo album with only two photos. And the first picture inside was one with a small red haired girl with almond shaped emerald eyes. Standing beside this girl was a scrawny black haired boy with a hooked nose.

"It-it's my mum and Sev." Sel thought.

Quickly she turned the page, and the picture there made her eyes widen even more than they already were. The picture (which was a wizarding one) was of Christmas night. Sel and Severus were skating and laughing.

"What's inside the album Sel?" Ron asked.

"N-nothing. It's empty."

"Oh. I wonder who sent it."

Hermione opened the package again and found a small note. "Here you go, Selene."

Sel took the note, it said,

_Selene, _

_I apologize for the delay. I was only able to get the last photo developed two nights ago. And the one of your mother and friend I had to find somewhere else. Anyway, I apologize again for the delay. I hope you enjoy the two photos and the album. _

_Hope you are well & Wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_Father Christmas_

Sel stared at the note for a long moment than she smiled and laughed. 'Yes, it had been the best Christmas she'd ever had and she'd forever cherish the two photos.

And somewhere, down below in the dungeons looking at the same photo's as Sel, Severus Snape too whispered into the darkness.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
